


Hello, Sweetheart

by ScottishSapphic



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishSapphic/pseuds/ScottishSapphic
Summary: For Wayhaven Appreciation Week for @otomefandomeventsPrompt: Thrill
Relationships: Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Hello, Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> For Wayhaven Appreciation Week for @otomefandomevents 
> 
> Prompt: Thrill

Bare branches had start to gain their colour back, spring flowers begin to rise up, the cold of winter fading away.

The sun dips over the horizon bathing Wayhaven in gorgeous hues of oranges, purples and pinks as the final beams of light stain the sky.

“Hello, sweetheart,” a familiar voice calls from behind Kira, raising a small smile to her lips.

Morgan placed a cigarette in her lips, causing Kira to frown at her as their eyes met.

The vampire groaned before tucking the cigarette back where it came from and Kira smiled to herself, she was aware Morgan only did that for her no matter how much she grumbled about it.

This had become routine for them now. When Kira finished her shift, Morgan would pretend to bump into her and walk her home.

Their hands would brush as they walked, it was the closest thing to hand holding Morgan would do, Kira had to be patient, Morgan was all about the physical and seemed to ignore her feelings or didn’t recognise them.

Kira hoped Morgan would soon because she was beginning to fall for the grumpy vampire and didn’t want her heart broken again after Bobby.

She fished in her bag for the keys as they reached her apartment. Kira gasps as she’s spun round and pushed roughly up against the door.

Morgan’s mouth was on hers in an instant, the vampires tongue forced itself into Kira’s mouth, and she was all too happy to surrender. The vampire pressed herself up against Kira’s lithe body, a comforting weight that was welcomed by the subtle arch of Kira’s back.

Morgan’s fingers found their way under Kira’s shirt, caressing her ribs before moving higher and cupping her breasts. Kira moaned as Morgan growled, the vampire slipping a knee between the detectives thighs, somehow pressing her harder to the door.

Morgan’s deft fingers pinched Kira’s breasts hard before sliding back down her stomach to find her belt buckle.

“Not here,” Kira whispered against the vampires mouth, Morgan huffed out a sigh of frustration before pressing her face into Kira’s neck.

“Let’s go inside,” Kira said as she ran her fingers through dark tresses.

Morgan spun her around again, holding the detective’s back tight to her body, “Quickly then, I won’t wait much longer,” the vampire growled as she nipped the soft skin at Kira’s neck.

They moved quickly, throwing the door open before she was all but dragged inside, Morgan kicking it closed behind them. Their clothes were off in an instant before Kira was unceremoniously dumped on the couch.

It was no secret that Morgan was a powerful vampire. She could take control of an entire room simply by entering it, bringing a powerful supernatural to their knees with a single commanding glare.

But even with all her power, all it took was a single touch from Kira to bring her to her knees.

In this case, Morgan was brought to her knees resting on either side of Kira’s head, hovering over her while the detective’s mouth worked to pleasure Morgan. The vampire ran her hand through Kira’s hair, gripping gently to hold her in place as her tongue hit just the right spot.

Morgan let out a loud moan as Kira’s tongue moved in a wet circle, briefly slipping inside her before resuming exploring Morgan’s core thoroughly.

“You taste so good,” Kira groaned, her fingers stroking between her own legs to ease the painful throbbing that had arisen. 

“You know I could help you with that,” Morgan said breathlessly, her back arching slightly as Kira hit a particularly sensitive area.

The vampire began grinding her hips down on the detective’s tongue harder as sparks of pleasure erupted within her.

“If you’re still able to talk,” Kira teases, gently taking the sensitive bundle of nerves into her mouth. “I’m not doing my job properly.”

Morgan gave up any attempt at making conversation instead, allowing herself to surrender to the thrill of her lover’s touch and give herself entirely over to pleasure.


End file.
